


The Commandments

by CompletelyDifferent



Series: Steven Universe One-Shots [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Servant Pearls, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear them only once. You are expected to memorise them, and obey without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commandments

  1. Step lightly, and carry peace in your wake.  
  




  1. Keep your voice tempered, and speak only when prompted.  
  


  2. Speak honestly, and banish all deceit from your mind.  
  


  3. Be untroubled by thoughts of violence, and do not bear arms.  
  


  4. Be dutiful, and fulfil all duties with care and efficiency.   
  


  5. Respect all Gems, and do as they bid.   
  


  6. Follow the commands of your Guide above all Gems, and give your whole to them.  
  


  7. Seek to aide your Guide in all things, and anticipate their needs. You are an extension of their will, and exist to serve them.   
  





Hold these principles in your core, and strive to fulfill them. Purge all other concerns and desires from your being. They are superfluous temptations, and will lead you astray of your honoured path.

  
Go forth, pearl, and serve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, "Back to the Barn", eh?


End file.
